


The Empty Bed

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nice King Kooh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Repsaj tries to move on after his wife's death. He forgets something important as he rests in King Kooh's chamber.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Repsaj refused to view the empty bed in his chamber. *My sick wife died on that bed a few hours ago.* Frowning, Repsaj viewed King Kooh entering the chamber. *At least a certain pet cobra isn’t entering the chamber this time.* Repsaj saw concern in King Kooh’s eyes. He still frowned.

 

‘’You may rest on my floor for as long as you wish, my brother,’’ King Kooh said.

 

Repsaj nodded. He remembered sobbing near his deceased wife. The memory ended before tears ran down his face. Repsaj sobbed for a few moments. He saw King Kooh another time. ‘’Sorry,’’ he muttered.

 

‘’I understand.’’

 

After abandoning the bed, Repsaj walked into King Kooh’s chamber. He shuddered the minute he saw a cobra by King Kooh’s bed. *Hopefully the snake will slither out of the chamber for the rest of the night.* Repsaj began to rest on the floor. He fell asleep. He opened his eye a few hours later.

 

The cobra was curled up in a ball. It was also on Repsaj’s chest. 

 

Repsaj stirred. His jaw dropped after the cobra lifted its head. Repsaj scowled. ‘’I’m not a bed!’’

 

The cobra hissed.

 

*Perhaps a barren bed isn’t so bad* Repsaj thought before he fell asleep again.

 

The End


End file.
